War of Peace
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: It's a card game of Peace, a variation on the card game War. Marcus Damon just can't understand how Yoshino Fujieda could be such a better Peacemaker than he is, because he's the ultimate justice of the peace. Or is he?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Digimon_, only the plot of this story.

**A/N:** Yoshino Fujieda has always been my favorite human member of the Digimon Data Squad, and her partner Lalamon has always been my favorite Digimon member. That's the main reason this fanfic is Yoshi-centric. "Peace" is a variant of the card game War, where the lowest card wins, and five cards are dealt face down in a Peace instead of three, to match the number of letters in the word "peace."

* * *

**War of Peace**

Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, and Keenan played their cards. Marcus and Yoshi tied at the lowest card, a 3. They each prepared to lay down their Peace cards on the table.

"One, two, three, four, five, PEACE!"

Marcus and Yoshi put down their playing cards. Yoshi won with a 5, while Marcus had a King.

"Hey! Wait a second!" protested Marcus, "How could I, the hero of the Digital World and the guy who wiped out Kurata, get such a high card?"

"I'm telling you, Yoshi," said Thomas, "We should've played War instead of Peace. Marcus excels at that game."

"No way, Thomas," said Yoshi with a grin, "I think it's about time _I_ started to be the big heroine. Marcus' reign of being the ultimate champion is over."

"I can't believe I agreed to this!" said Marcus, shaking his head. "A champion ultimate fighter excels at fighting in battles, not peacekeeping."

"Yoshi, why do you think you do so much better at this game than any of the rest of us?" asked Keenan.

"Well, I think it's simple," said Yoshi, "I've always been the underachiever of this group, coming in last when it came to fighting digimon and Kurata, so that's how I'm getting all the low cards, plus you, Marcus, and Thomas are fighters who fight a man's fight, with violence, while I fight for peace, with a somewhat more gentle touch. Remember how sweet Lilamon's and Rosemon's attacks were against enemies when the Data Squad protected the Digital World?"

"Yes, me remember that," said Keenan, "Me always been a warrior, and Marcus and Thomas fight macho, but you fight like a peacekeeper."

"Keenan, Yoshi, we're playing a variation of War, not majoring in a philosophy class here!" said Marcus.

Yoshi hummed Lalamon's song casually.

"Just you wait, Yoshi!" said Marcus proudly, "I'm gonna settle things with you, and then where will you be?"

"Like you settled things with Bancholeomon, Marcus?" Yoshi said dryly.

Thomas and Keenan snickered.

"Hey, that-" stuttered Marcus, "That's only because he turned out to be my dad, and I can't rightly 'settle things' with my dad."

"It might make him even more proud of you," said Thomas.

"Well, yeah, maybe," admitted Marcus.

"Can we get on with the game now?" Yoshi asked impatiently, "I'm on a winning streak here, and I want to keep it going."

"Bring it on, Yoshino," said Marcus, "I'm the ultimate justice of the peace, and I'll show you I can beat you yet."

"You're on, Marcus," said Yoshi, and she shuffled the deck again.

* * *

"Well, Marcus, looks like this time, this is the worst for you!" Yoshi gloated as she patted her deck of cards, which was quite full. "And the rest of you, too!"

"Not yet, Yoshi," said Marcus with glee. "I still have some cards left. The ultimate justice of the peace will prevail yet."

Thomas and Keenan were out of cards again, meaning that they had lost.

"I'm going to be a policewoman, Marcus," said Yoshi, "and policewomen are the ultimate justice of the peace. Those cards will soon be mine too."

"Maybe, maybe not," said Marcus.

They each drew new cards.

"One, two, three, four, five, PEACE!"

They dropped their cards on the table. Thomas and Keenan's eyes widened. Marcus and Yoshi looked like they wanted to say, "No way!"

"A Peace of Queens!" exclaimed Yoshi, and smiled. "Someone's luck is going to change soon, Marcus, and I think that for you, it won't be for the better."

"Wanna bet, Yoshi?" laughed Marcus, "I may not be a woman, but we all agreed that the Queen would be the highest card in this game. And who knows? Maybe _I'll_ be lucky for a change. Marcus Damon always wins every battle he fights in!"

"Then let's test it," said Yoshi, "You still have six cards left, just enough for one more Peace. Let's play one more hand. All or nothing, especially for you."

"You got it!" said Marcus, shaking her hand.

Then they all dropped five cards face down on the table.

"I declare, PEACE!" they said as one, and they turned over one more card.

Yoshi had a 2.

Marcus had a 3.

Yoshi smirked triumphantly. "Now who's the ultimate justice of the peace, Marcus?" she said with a wink.

"Oh, come on!" said Marcus, "That was such a low card, I shoulda won it!"

"All's fair in love and war, Marcus," said Thomas.

"Maybe that should be 'All's fair in love and peace,' Thomas," suggested Keenan.

Yoshi smirked again. "Yes, it should be. This is Peace, after all, and we do love you, Marcus, especially me."

Marcus saw red. "Hey! Don't get any ideas, Yoshi!" he said, "I told Kristy the truth when I told her we're not a couple!"

"So did I," said Yoshi, "But who said anything about being a couple? You're too handsome for me anyway, as it is! And I'm too beautiful for you!"

"Wha-" Marcus stammered. Thomas and Keenan laughed again.

Yoshi gave Marcus a kiss on the cheek and took back his remaining cards.

"It's fightin' time!" exclaimed Yoshi, summoning up her DNA charge through her fist.

Marcus glared at Yoshi and muttered to himself, "This is the worst."

* * *

**A/N:** For those readers who don't remember, in the finale of Digimon Data Squad, Yoshino Fujieda developed the ability to channel her DNA charge offensively through her fist, just like Marcus and his father Spencer.


End file.
